


The Potter Protector

by The_Swag_Of_Nerds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Movies, Harry Potter books, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase One Compliant, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Some Marvel Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3984073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Swag_Of_Nerds/pseuds/The_Swag_Of_Nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Charlotte "Charlie" Stark, the daughter of world-renowned billionaire Tony Stark, "normal" doesn't exist, but one day she finds out the truth about why: magic. Charlie sets off to Britain where she meets three friends, has adventures, and uncovers secrets behind a powerful foe. Can she continue her father's legacy and save the world, or will she, too, fall beneath the might of the Dark Lord?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potter Protector

    She started as a loud THUNK sounded against the living room window, glancing up quickly to see a large winged shape tumbling away from the glass. “JARVIS, what was that?”  
    The AI answered automatically: “It appears to have been an owl, Miss Stark.”  
    “An owl? In New York City in broad daylight? That doesn’t make any sense,” Charlie Stark said, noting her page number and dropping her book, scrambling off of the large love seat where she had been reading to investigate the matter herself. Just as she reached the wall-to-wall window that sheltered her from the outside world, the bird returned to flutter on the other side of where she was standing, wisely keeping away from the clear pane of glass that had caught it so unawares before.  
    From this vantage point, and its unwillingness to leave, Charlie could see that the bird was, in fact, a large tawny owl and also that it a large square something clutched in its talons. The bird studied her closely, and she did the same, drumming her fingers against the surface. Suddenly, the owl wheeled away and up towards the roof of Stark Towers, and Charlie sighed, knowing that the opportunity to study the beautiful bird up close was gone.


End file.
